Theodrin Dabei
| lastappeared= | lastmentioned= | living=amol |birth = |build = Willowy}}Theodrin Dabei is an Aes Sedai of the Brown Ajah. She was an Accepted until being raised to the shawl by an executive decree issued by Egwene al'Vere. , Theodrin Dabei}} Appearance Theodrin is apple cheeked , willowy and graceful, with a swanlike neck and coppery skin. Her mouth looks as if she wants to smile. Her personality is good-natured. She is kind and patient . Though Domani, she dresses modestly. Abilities Theodrin is strong in the One Power by Aes Sedai standards, stronger than Faolain Orande, who is herself stronger than average. Thus she probably is on the same level as Anaiya Carel or Myrelle Berengari in the Aes Sedai hierarchy. This has been also proved due to Egwene al'Vere's comparison concerning Amys and Melaine who were "no stronger than Faolain or Theodrin - far from weak" . She is able to use the weave to open a gateway to Travel. Her potential strength level is described by "The Wheel of Time Companion" as 15(3). Theodrin is not very good at Healing . She is a wilder. Her wilder trick was to make a man either want to kiss her or leave her alone. History She was born in Arad Doman in 966 NE. Theodrin was a wilder when she came to the White Tower in 981 NE. She was originally unable to channel unless a man for whom she had very strong feelings, either attraction or hatred, was nearby. She later overcame this block; Marel, a handsome groom for whom she had very strong feelings had been watching her train, but one day was replaced by his twin sister Charel in disguise. When she realized she had been channeling only in the presence of other women, Theodrin was then able to channel saidar at will . She spent eleven years as a novice and had been Accepted for seven years when the Tower split. Activities Theodrin was still an Accepted by the time Nynaeve al'Meara and Egwene al'Vere arrived in the White Tower for their training . Salidar Aes Sedai When Siuan Sanche was deposed as Amyrlin Seat, Theodrin joined the Aes Sedai who fled to Salidar, where she continued her training. Since the Salidar Aes Sedai did not have access to the Oath Rod or testing ter'angreal, Theodrin was unable to be raised to the shawl, but instead was granted a special level where she was more than Accepted, but not full Aes Sedai . Faolain Orande was in a similar position. Nynaeve's block When Nynaeve and Elayne Trakand arrived in Salidar, Theodrin was assigned to help Nynaeve break her own block. It was far more difficult than she anticipated, but Theodrin did not stop; she kept trying many different methods . Aes Sedai Theodrin was raised to the shawl by a declaration from Egwene al'Vere as the Amyrlin Seat in exile, along with Nynaeve, Elayne, and Faolain. She chose the Brown as her Ajah. Theodrin and Faolain later both swore fealty to Egwene. . Because Theodrin hasn't used the Oath Rod other Aes Sedai still don't count her as one of their ranks. It can, however, be assumed that once she has used the Oath Rod, she will stand quite highly in the Aes Sedai hierarchy due to her strength in the One Power. Romanda Cassin has decided to take her under her wing and uses her as an attendant. She is actually being used as a spy to report all activities about Romanda to Egwene and Siuan . She slips Egwene a note informing her of Romanda sending sisters to Cairhien, to investigate the news on someone else discovering how to Heal Severing . Theodrin was not happy about the arrangement with Romanda, as she knew it meant being treated as an elevated Accepted. The Browns even appointed a guardian to make sure she did nothing wrong. However, she also saw helping Egwene as a way to get back at the sisters who treated her like that. She runs to tell Romanda of Lelaine Akashi calling the Hall to sit . Black Tower delegation Somehow Lelaine discovered about the sisters sworn to Egwene, and Lelaine finds a way to send away several of them. In fact Nisao Dachen, Myrelle, Theodrin and Faolain are part of the delegation sent to the Black Tower and has not been heard from them in some time . This is a very strange choice to send Nisao because she has a Warder. Strange choices also for Theodrin and Faolain that are not recognised full sisters from the majority of the rebels. After White Tower reunification Theodrin and Faolain are probably summoned to be tested in the Oval ring as Nynaeve was, but it is never mentioned or described in any book. The Last Battle After Androl Genhald and Pevara Tazanovni had lead the cleansing of the Black Tower, Theodrin joined the White Tower delegation that entered inside it, to bond 47 Asha'man. Lyrelle Arienwin tells her she is to only take one Asha'man . But Theodrin does not bond a man among the 47, allowing another Aes Sedai to take her one. In fact she joined Androl and Pevara party at the Field of Merrilor because she likely wishes to bond Jonneth Dowtry as her Warder . The two of them seem to be fond of each other; many times they fight bravely together and assist one another, and it is presumed they survived the Last Battle. She and Pevara avoid each other though, as Pevara does not recognize Theodrin as a full sister because of her unorthodox raising. During the battle on the Field of Merrilor Theodrin fought along Androl, Pevara, Jonneth and Emarin. They disguised themselves as Darkfriends when they went to find and steal back the lost Seals. When Logain left to find Sakarnen, they went to stop the Dreadlords from destroying the Dragons. They helped to save some refugees attacked suddenly by some fists of Trollocs. Finally they lured a group of Dreadlords into a trap in the Stedding Sholoon. Speculation As in the case of Nynaeve it can be assumed that also Faolain and Theodrin had to be tested in the Oval ring and swore on the Oath Rod before being recognized as full sisters by the others. Category:Wilders Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Sparkers Category:Accepted Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai